


Cold

by incendiarylinus



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jack Has Issues, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack-Centric, Pre-Rise of the Guardians (2012), SUFFER WITH ME, actually, honestly, i slowly grew more empty as i wrote this, im not, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incendiarylinus/pseuds/incendiarylinus
Summary: He remembers the cold so clearly





	Cold

He remembers the cold so clearly, almost like if he was still in the water, still wanting out of it, and yet...he could do nothing but float there.

When he had woken up from his lake that faithful night he had been so confused yet excited for the outcome of his long long life. Excited for the new things he would discover, excited over the moon shining down and whispering his name to him like a soft song. Confused on why he never heard anything after that, confused on who he was if he even was someone. He never had much to go by with just the name 'Jack Frost' but the moon had given it to him and the moon was the only one to ever speak to him so he cherished it, he cherished it even if he came to dislike the moon for ignoring him for so very long.

It was like being shocked back into the cold the first time it had happened, the first time he had tried to get someones attention to find out where he was and had instead been walked through. He had flown off hurt and scared of that experience, scared of that bone chilling coldness that seemed to encase him from his very soul.

That kind of coldness had stayed with him for a while, more than he would like. He had hoped endlessly night after night that he would find some way to warm it away but he never did and deep down he knew he never could. Making frost patterns on trees near his lake was something that calmed him little by little and soon enough he learned to half ignore the coldness deep in my bones. He learned to focus on making patterns with the frost and he learned to focus on the snow he made - even if he messed it up at times.

The first time another spirit had seen him had been a wondrous thing. A giant rabbit of sorts placing eggs around. Despite what people think the blizzard of 68 hadn't been their first encounter, it had been one of many. The spirit hadn't talked to him, hadn't approached him, but he had SEEN him, and that...well that was enough to make the coldness set itself apart from him for a few seconds. He had forgotten what it was like before that time and was shocked into his fear. So with a beating heart he had flown off with the wind quickly and hid back at his lake, a hand going to his chest to calm himself down. Someone had seen him, when he thought no one could, it had been so many years already now since he had risen from this lake and no one had seen him before. What was it about this time that was different?  
He didn't know. He wouldn't know for a while.

For the first time in his existence he had smiled, despite himself, he found himself being happy at the thought that he was real, for the boy had doubts in his mind. He smiled for weeks because of this fact, well into months before the encounter had gradually left him mind and the coldness returned. He figures..that maybe he was always meant to feel that coldness, despite him not wanting to, despite him longing so desperately for warmth. He never got it, and maybe he never would again.  
The coldness that ran so deeply within him, had returned, and this time it would not leave.

There had been times where Jack would try to touch fire to feel that warmth only for it to burn him so badly that he would have to keep his hands encased inside of ice just to heal them. He had tried staying out in the sun during the middle of summer and though it helped warm his skin and didn't hurt him, he still couldn't feel that warmth he wanted again. He thought that maybe he had to get someone to see him again. He didn't know how as he didn't see many other spirits around him, but he would do what he could to make it happen.  
So the young spirit did what any child would do, he pulled pranks and he caused scenes.

Yet sometimes, the cold became too much and he had to let it out, and those were times where his pranks and scenes had gone wrong, so very wrong. He had accidentally made it snow in spring because of this, all he wanted was to be noticed by the..as the children had referred to him as; the Easter Bunny. Noticed he was, though it wasn't in the way as it was last time, for this time he had been touched, even as the first connected with his face and his back hit the ground, he had been touched and so that warm feeling was back replacing the cold, even if it was accompanied by a slow hurt in his heart.

He found he didn't mind that hurt in his heart, someone had touched him had they not? They had actually touched him, and he couldn't help but smile when he had returned to his lake once more to go over his feelings. Between happiness, sadness and hope, he found himself at awe and reaching his hand up to the bruising skin as he looked down into the lakes ice to see it forming. That night he had stayed there and looked at the bruise until the sun rose in the sky because it had been proof that he was really there once more.

And yet...he longed, he longed for what he saw in families of the children, how parents would hug their children tightly when they were scared or when they were happy for them. He longed for someone to smile at him, and once again his hopes for something so joyous was crushed as he knew he was not meant for those types of things.

Jack frost was always somehow meant for that bone chilling coldness that always returned, and that would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i wrote him okay? i'm never good at accurately getting characters correctly so i hope it's not too ooc for anyone out there... please tell me if i need to improve on anything i would appreciate it, thank you ~


End file.
